


Sam & Jack - Hold on, I got your back

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: 10 drabbles for Ship Day 2015 [10]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4448057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack - Hold on, I got your back

[Inspired by Drabble Prompt #10 - Hold On](http://forum.gateworld.net/threads/72174-Sam-Carter-Jack-O-Neill-Ship-Appreciation-Thread-2-0?p=14376334&viewfull=1#post14376334)


End file.
